1. Field of the Invention
The Present invention relates to a camera apparatus which converts an optical image of a moving object into video signals which will be reconverted to visible screen images, and more particularly to a camera apparatus which is free from undesired fluctuations of the produced images when it is subjected to undesired movements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, portable video cameras have become widely used with the spread of video tape recorders (VTRs). The developments of the video cameras have been directed to automatic operation and adjustment. In this respect, the latest video cameras are provided with such functions as auto-focus, auto-iris and auto-white balance to ease handling by an operator.
Undesired movements, or fluctuations, of the camera will take place when the camera is installed on aircraft, robots, cars, moving vehicles and the like, or hand-operated by an operator. Usually, users of an ordinary camera do not wish to use a troublesome tripod or heavy vibration stabilizing apparatus. Therefore, the operator at present must pay close attention to holding one's hand very still for avoiding involuntary movements of the camera, which makes the operator tired soon or results in an unsatisfactory image quality for the images the operator took. Under these circumstances, a video camera capable of getting a stable and good quality image without any image fluctuations has been demanded.
An image fluctuation prevention device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 53-64175. This device uses a gyroscope which rotates at a high speed. Thus, it is large in size and heavy in weight, and therefore is not readily portable. Further, when the image fluctuation prevention function is released by stopping the gyroscope, the camera cannot be supported stably, which causes difficulty in shooting.